


Comfortably Dumb: A Biography

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Crack, Don't Read This, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender Role Reversal, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Tea, Teenage Drama, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The MCU except they're in highschool and gender bent, and all have group chats. This could only go badly, whoopsOr:Please don't read this chat fic :)(Semi-Weekly updates)





	Comfortably Dumb: A Biography

**Author's Note:**

> uuuhhhh hi there so this is my first Ao3 fix so please don't hate me  
> (Also hope the names don't suck lmao)
> 
> Names:  
> •Antonia Stark (IronMa'am)  
> •Brenna Banner (Brennie)  
> •Stella Rogers (true patriot)  
> •Becka Barnes (BustYourKneecaps1)  
> •Samantha Wilson (An atrocity)  
> •Nathan Romanov (BustYourKneecaps2)  
> •Pheobe Parker (🅱heobe 🅱arker)  
> •Clara Barton (v a p e)  
> •Loki (bitch)  
> •Thornne (ThornBush)  
> •Stephanie Strange (HumanSQUIP)  
> •Wong (ShrimpHeavenNow)

You can catch these hands: 1:58 pm

_•IronMa'am_

_•Brennie_

_•🅱heobe 🅱arker_

_•bitch_

_\----_

**IronMa'am:**  Loki

**IronMa'am:**  what the actual fuck 

**bitch:** whatever do you mean Tonya? :)

**Brennie:** YOU BLEW UP THE BOBA PLACE

**bitch:** oh that

**🅱heobe 🅱arker:** u h m did I miss something?

**IronMa'am:** a big fucking something

**bitch:** can you read?

**🅱heobe 🅱arker:** Nope

**bitch:** ah

**bitch:** I still don't understand why you're so angry, this is normal for me

**IronMa'am:** that was my favorite boba place you asshat

**Brennie:** You were also talking to that one lady, weren't you?

**IronMa'am:** sHHHHH

**bitch:** oh worm? 

**IronMa'am:** you saw nothing, cunt

**🅱heobe 🅱arker:**   _Ms_ _Tonya's being gay again :)))))_

**IronMa'am:** Brenna why do you do this to me

**Brennie:** Sorry Tonya

**IronMa'am:** :(

**bitch:** did you get her number though? Or at least her n a m e?

**IronMa'am:** maybe 

**🅱heobe 🅱arker:** oh tEA¿

**bitch:** add her to the chat, coward

**IronMa'am:** like id give you heathens ammo against me

**bitch:**  youre no fun >:(

**IronMa'am:** May I remind you that the boba place is now gone because of you

**Brennie:** So is your chance of getting a date

**🅱heobe 🅱arker:** oH MY GOD

**Brennie:** love you

**IronMa'am:** _you are all the banes o_ _f my existence, all of you_

**🅱heobe 🅱arker:** You love us

**IronMa'am:** debatable

**🅱hoebe 🅱arker:** :(

**IronMa'am:** WAIT IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT-

**bitch:** ah shit

**Brennie** : What did you do this time Loki

**bitch:** Hela found the snakes

**IronMa'am:** oh fuck

**IronMa'am:** well youre dead

**bitch:** I had a mediocre existence and a god awful family, nice knowing you uwu

**🅱hoebe 🅱arker:** F

**IronMa'am:** F

 

 

Russian Mafia; 2:45 pm

_BustYourKneecaps1_

_BustYourKneecaps2_

_true patriot_

_v a p e_

_An Atrocity_

\----

**v a p e:** y'all

**BustYourKneecaps1:** the fuck you want

**v a p e:** Well hello to you too Beck

**v a p e:** Just saying,,,the boba place is gonna

**An Atrocity:** what

**v a p e:** It blew up

**BustYourKneecaps2: it wHAT nOw?**

**v a p e:** blew up

**true patriot:** I saw Loki with Antonia there like a couple hours ago

**BustYourKneecaps1:** that explains it

**BustYourKneecaps2:** @v a p eIm in the car going to Target, either get in or I'm leaving you in the Science wing

**v a p e:** alright alright, im going

**BustYourKneecaps2:** :) love youuuu

**v a p e:** <3

**An Atrocity:** ew, happiness

**BustYourKneecaps2:** stfu bird bitch

**A** **n Atrocity: ~~~~**~~fuckin rude~~

**true patriot:**  Becka, where are you?

**BustYourKneecaps1:** At home?

true **patriot:** I thought you had play rehearsal today?

**BustYourKneecaps1:** sTELLA 

**An Atrocity:** _BECKA DOES THEATER??_

**v a p e:** oh worm?

**true patriot:** hhhhh Sorry, Beck!

**BustYourKneecaps1:**

**BustYourKneecaps1:** None of you saw anything

**BustYourKneecaps2:** To late, already screenshotted :)

**v a p e:** lmao

**BustYourKneecaps1: Well Fuck**

 

 

You can catch these hands; 5:32 pm

_IronMa'am_

_Brennie_

_🅱heobe 🅱arker_

_bitch_

_\----_

**bitch** : [Hellomotherfuckers.png]

**bitch:** I lived bitches

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that wasn't to bad
> 
> Sorry this chapter was short, promise the others will be longer! <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://happysarcasm.tumblr.com


End file.
